Don't Take the Girl
by suzanami
Summary: au fuuxferio based on the song by tim mcgraw.
1. Default Chapter

**Don't Take the Girl**   
© 2002 suzanami   
song © tim mcgraw 

_Chapter One_

"C'mon, Daddy!" the bright-eyed little boy pleaded. "If we don't get goin', all the fish are gonna be gone!" He clutched the handle of his tacklebox eagerly. 

The boy's father laughed, ruffling his son's wild green hair. "Relax, Ferio. That lake's _full_ of fish. There'll be plenty for you to catch." 

Ferio's eyes sparkled. "Can we bring one home to Mom and Emeraude?" he asked, his face plastered with a huge grin. 

His father nodded. "Tell you what, kid," he replied, grinning back at the eight-year-old. "If you catch some big ol' fish, we'll bring 'em home and grill 'em for Mom and Sis for dinner. You think they'd like that?" 

Ferio nodded so hard his father thought his head was going to fly off his shoulders. "They _love_ fish! And I'm gonna catch _the_ biggest ones in the lake so we'll have a huuge dinner tonight!" 

His father laughed, making a mental note to himself to decrease his son's sugar intake. 

As father and son walked to the car in the driveway, the little neighbor girl poked her head around the garage. Ferio's father noticed her and smiled. "Hey, Fuu. What's up?" 

Fuu shyly came out, dragging a small fishing pole with her. She didn't say anything, but her big green eyes were silently begging to go fishing with them. She bit her lower lip and blushed a little, glancing at her pole. Finally, she spoke up in a soft voice. "Do you have room for one more?..." 

Ferio's jaw fell open in disbelief. This was his and his dad's day! They'd been waiting a month and a half to go fishing together, and now this... this _girl_ was trying to ruin it all! He turned to his dad, frowning up at him. "No!" 

His father sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Ferio, we can't leave her behind..." 

"No!" Ferio protested hotly. "This is _our_ day, Daddy, and I'm not gonna let a girl mess it all up!" 

The older man knelt down and began talking to his boy softly while Fuu looked on, feeling a little bad for upsetting Ferio and making trouble for his daddy. Maybe she should have just stayed in her own yard... 

"Look, son," Ferio's father said gently, putting a strong hand on Ferio's little shoulder. "I know you don't want her to go. But," he continued. "Someday you'll change your mind." 

Ferio's eyebrows lowered. "Take Eagle, or Geo or Lafarga! Take Ascot, my best friend! Take any boy! _Any_ boy in the whole universe! Daddy, **please** don't take the girl!" 

  
~~~ 


	2. chapter two

**Don't Take the Girl**   
© 2002 suzanami   
song © tim mcgraw 

_Chapter Two_

Same ol' boy, same sweet girl~ ten years down the road... 

  
"Thanks for the wonderful evening, Ferio," Fuu whispered, beaming up at her boyfriend. 

He grinned back, tucking back a soft golden curl from her face. "My pleasure." 

They were standing outside the movie theater, which had just closed for the night. But the two young lovers weren't quite ready to head home, so they remained on the sidewalk. 

Ferio rested his hands on her small waist, affectionately pushing her a bit closer. "It's chilly tonight," he said. 

Fuu nodded, shivering slightly. "I should have grabbed my jacket before I left, ne?" She smiled lightly. 

Ferio felt his heart leap inside as she looked at him. Her big green bambi-eyes were staring straight into his, giving him a major case of tummy butterflies. "Fuu..." he whispered, barely audible. 

"Ferio?..." 

He felt his hand rest on her soft face, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. Her head was tilted slightly, her lips barely parted, her eyes slightly closed. Light from the nearby streetlamp washed softly over her smooth features. The moment was perfect. "I love you, Fuu," he murmured softly. 

"I love you too, Ferio," she replied, just as softly, her eyes shining. 

He closed his eyes, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers gently. She kissed him back shyly but eagerly, her cool arms slipping around his neck and pulling her own body tight to his. Her lips were _so_ warm and soft; Ferio felt like he was kissing an angel. 

When she broke the kiss, Fuu didn't move her face away from his, but rather kept close, staring into those deep, amber eyes. "I love you," she whispered again, her gentle fingers gracing his cheek. 

"Mm..." was his reply, giving her another short but soft kiss. "You're mine," he mumbled, and she giggled. 

His eyes flew open as she was suddenly ripped from his arms. A man had his arm around her chest -- damn, he had better _move_ his hand -- and had the barrel of a gun poked none too gently in her side. Fuu's eyes met Ferio's, wide with fear. 

"Okay, pal," the creep growled through his stubbly face. "Just do what I tell you and there won't be any harm, got it?" He poked the gun into Fuu's side harder, and she cried out softly, shutting her eyes tight. 

Ferio fought the urge to panic and gulped. "Here," he replied. He threw his wallet onto the ground in front of the man. "There's all my money and my credit cards." His wallet was followed by his car keys, his watch and his class ring. "Take it," he begged. "Take it all. My car is brand new; you'd love it. There's almost a hundred dollars in my wallet. That watch is an antique and it's worth a ton of money." He was ready to get on his knees and beg if he had to. "Mister, **please** don't take the girl." 

  
~~~ 


	3. chapter 3

**Don't Take the Girl**   
© 2002 suzanami   
song © tim mcgraw 

_Chapter Three_

Same ol' boy, same sweet girl~ five years down the road... 

  
Fuu sighed heavily, leaning back on the couch. She smiled to herself, resting her hand over the swell of her stomach. The baby would be here any day now. 

She couldn't wait, for a lot of reasons. Of course, so that she and Ferio would have their first child, but she had also had a hard pregnancy. She had been sick a lot and there were _so_ many visits to the doctor; even more than normal for a pregnant woman. 

"You feeling okay?" Ferio asked. She nodded and he sat next to her, laying his hand over hers on her belly. He kissed her cheek softly and looked at his wife. She was so perfect, and he couldn't wait until their first baby was here. He jumped as she suddenly squeezed his hand hard. "What?!" 

Fuu stared back at him, her face a mix of fear and anxiety. "Ferio, it's time." 

"Whaa?" 

She cried out in pain. "Ferio, my water broke! I'm having the baby. Call the ambulance already!" 

--------------------------------------- 

"Breathe, Fuu." 

"Push harder please, Ma'am." 

"Another now, Fuu." 

"Doctor, there's too much blood..." 

"You can do it. Just relax." 

"How's the baby doing?" 

There was a buzz of voices all around Ferio. The doctor and two nurses were frantic. Fuu had been in labor for over a day, and the baby was just now starting to work its way out. Ferio hadn't rested for those twenty-some hours. 

Fuu's fingers were still wound through his, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. But that didn't hurt as much as seeing the tears on her face from all the pain she was in. 

"Okay, he's out!" 

Ferio snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the crying of a baby. He turned to Fuu, expecting a smiling face from her, but she was still crying out in pain. "Fuu?" he said frantically. "Fuu are you okay?" 

"Sir, your son is doing fine," the doctor said, and Ferio realized that he was standing next to him. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're losing his mother." 

Ferio felt something inside of him snap. He was vaguely aware of two people having to drag him out of the room. But all he could really see was Fuu's face, contorted in pain. All he felt was he urge and responsibility to kiss that face and make all her pain go away. 

The next thing he knew, he was in the waiting room, tears streaming down his face. He stood, stunned, shaking his head. 

He did the only thing he knew to do. 

He fell to his knees, leaned over with his head in his hands. He prayed, and prayed harder than he ever had in his life. 

"I know I haven't exactly made You horribly proud of everything I've ever done, I know. But I don't ask You for much, either. Please, if You're up there, hear me. I beg You, just take the very breath that You've given me. Let me take her place, let me, _please_. Make this the last prayer that I ever pray. Just let her live, let me die for her! God, **please** don't take the girl." 

BR>~~~ 


	4. author's notes

**Don't Take the Girl**

_Author's Notes_

  
this fic is based on a song by tim mcgraw, "don't take the girl." i've always loved this song and i was listening to it the other day and thought that it would make an awesome fic. of course, i wrote it about fuu and ferio. :3 

you might wonder why none of the problems were resolved in this fic. that's because that's how the song goes! did fuu get to go fishing with them? how did they get out of the scrape with that icky guy? did fuu live or die in childbirth? we'll never know. 

here are the lyrics to the song. it's country, yes, but it really is a very moving song. 

  
  
johnny's daddy was taking him fishing   
when he was eight years old   
a little girl came through the front gate   
holding a fishing pole   
his dad looked down and smiled   
said, "we can't leave her behind   
son, i know you don't want her to go   
but someday you'll change your mind"   
and johnny said,   
  
"take tommy thompson   
take jimmy johnson   
take my best friend bo   
take anybody that you want as   
long as she don't go   
take any boy in the world   
daddy please don't take the girl"   
  
same ol' boy, same sweet girl   
ten years down the road   
he held her tight and kissed her lips in   
front of the picture show   
stranger came and pulled a gun   
grabbed her by the arm   
said, "if you do what i tell you to there   
won't be any harm"   
and johnny said,   
  
"take my money   
take my wallet   
take my credit cards   
here's the watch that my grandpa gave me   
here's the key to my car   
mister give it a whirl   
just please don't take the girl"   
  
same ol' boy, same sweet girl   
five years down the road   
there's gonna be a little one and she   
says it's time to go   
doctor says, "the baby's fine   
but you'll have to leave   
cause his momma's fading fast" and   
johnny hit his knees   
and then he prayed,   
  
"take the very breath you gave me   
take the heart from my chest   
i'll gladly take her place if you'll let me   
make this my last request   
take me out of this world   
god please don't take the girl"   
  
johnny's daddy was taking him fishing   
when he was eight years old 

  
~ suzanami   
suzanami@cephiro.com 


End file.
